It is typical for firefighters and/or emergency workers to wear protective gloves to protect the user's hands from burns, abrasions, and other injury that may occur in a hazardous environment. It is important that such gloves do not impede the firefighter and/or emergency worker from effectively and/or efficiently using their hands to perform their required task. Furthermore, it is also important for such gloves to minimize the fatigue in a user's hands that can be generated over long periods of time of wearing such protective gloves while attempting to work in a hazardous environment. Thus, there is a continuing need to improve such protective gloves to allow increased flexibility for a user's hands.